Olimpíadas de Konoha
by x Eu x
Summary: Tsunade resolve fazer Olimpíadas em Konoha. Quem serão os participantes? -CAP.5 ON- -FICHAS FECHADAS- -Cuidado para não se engasgar com sua saliva enquanto estiver rindo!- -ENTREM NA MINHA OMUNIDADE DO ORKUT: FANFICTIONS DO EU- -Leia, não dói e eh d graça
1. Explicação

**Olimpíadas de Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

**Fic de fichas**

**Me adicionem como "Favorite author" (Autor favorito). Assim vocês poderão conhecer minhas outras fics, e também saber mais sobre mim.**

**Entrem na minha comunidade do orkut: FanFictions do eu**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsunade viu que tudo estava muito parado e resolveu fazer algo para acharem ela uma boa Hokage. A idéia dela foi fazer as "olimpíadas de konoha", que seriam jogos onde ela iria chamar algumas pessoas de outras vilas e pessoas de konoha para participar de várias competições.

Tsunade iria aproveitar e lucrar com os ingressos das competições.

-------------------------------

Nas olimpíadas acontecerão competições individuais e em grupo.

Os times serão formados por mim depois que eu receber as fichas.

Os participantes serão:

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Kiba

Hinata

Shikamaru

Ino

Gaara

Temari

Lee

Neji

Tenten

2 fichas de meninos

2 fichas de meninas

-------------------------------------

A olimpíada acontece como se fosse na temporada clássica de Naruto, ou seja os competidores terão entre 11 e 13 anos.

-------------------------------------

Requerimento das fichas:

Nome: Não precisa de sobrenome

Idade: Qualquer idade (Mais não viagem)

Descrição: Cor do cabelo, altura, roupa e etc.

Qualidade: Façam um personagem com qualidades e defeitos equilibrados.

Defeitos: Façam um personagem com qualidades e defeitos equilibrados.

Vila: Pode ser qualquer vila, ou se vocês quiserem pode ser uma pessoa com vila indefinida.

Outros: Falem mais sobre os personagens. (Opcional)

----------------------------------------

**Muito bem, agora que vocês já viram á explicação mandem Fichas e reviews.**

**Mandem muitas Fichas!**


	2. Nomeação das fichas escolhidas

**Olimpíadas de Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

**Fic de fichas**

**Me adicionem como "Favorite author" (Autor favorito). Assim vocês poderão conhecer minhas outras fics, e também saber mais sobre mim.**

**Entrem na minha comunidade do orkut: FanFictions do eu**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Muito bem, eu estou aqui para falar para vocês quais foram as 4 fichas escolhidas por mim.

Vlw aí pelo trabalho de todos que mandaram alguma ficha.

Só teve um problema: Só teve uma ficha de menino, todo o resto foi de menina, então, já que era necessário mais uma ficha, eu resolvi mandar minha própria ficha.

(Será que eu escolhi minha ficha?) n.n

**-Fichas escolhidas-**

**-Fichas de Meninos-**

**1-**

**Por: -KaoriH**

Nome: Kenichi

Idade: 14

Descrição: Tudo nele é o exato oposto de sua irmã, os cabelos platinados e os olhos verde-água, combinam com o rosto bondoso e o sorriso verdadeiro que Kenichi possui, o tom de voz é macio e quase todas as suas palavras (menos as direcionadas a sua irmã) parecem carícias quando ditas, por mais que sejam broncas sérias. Também é mais alto do que a irmã, alcançando facilmente 1,85 por isso o apelido : Giant, como ela o chama de maneira pejorativa. Seus trajes costumeiros se resumem á uma camisa negra e uma bermuda branca, sendo que seu protetor esconde uma cicatriz na testa, tem os braços enfaixados até os cotovelos, resultado dos treinamentos.

Qualidade: Sabe usar o jutsus e genjustus bem, mas seu grande destaque é o Taijustsu devido a paciência em esperar o momento certo para atacar. A paciência e a calma são suas maiores qualidades, por que para aguentar alguem como a irmã, apenas alguém desse modo.

Defeitos: Não tem um controle preciso do chackra, e isso dificulta grande parte de sua lutas. Por ser calmo, é confundido com alguém maleável e muitas vezes 'abusam' de sua boa vontade com os outros. Não sabe reclamar, e é tímido com garotas.

Vila: Suna

Outros: Seu nome significa modésto, ou segundo mas normalmente ele age como o mais velho, com a irmã.

Obs: Ele tem uma irmã mais nova chamada Akemi. (Ela é uma das fichas)

**2-**

**Por: Eu (Quem diria!)**

Nome: xD **(Quem diria!)**

Idade: 1 hora, 25 minutos e 4 segundos **(Quem diria!)**

Descrição: Ele é como se fosse uma carinha feliz que é feita por um X e um D.** (Quem diria!)**

He he he... To de sacanagem minha ficha não é o xD.

Na verdade eu nem tenho ficha.

Tive uma mudança de planos, eu não vou fazer uma ficha. Agora serão 3 fichas de Meninas que serão escolhidas. E só uma de Menino.

**-Fichas de Meninas-**

**1-**

**Por: Hyuuga-Sonomi**

Nome: Kaguya Karin

Idade: 12 anos (irma mais nova de Kimimaro)

Descrição: Possui 1,60 com um corpo de dar inveja a muitos,magra e alta,pele alva rosada naturalmente cabelos longos em um belo tom de dourado,brilhoso e sedoso,mas apesar da aparencia bela uma boa ninja essa garota eh,fazendo movimentos jamais vistos antes e com um controle de chakra incrivel.Geralmente esta com uma blusa 3/4 verde musgo e　um shorts jeans ambas colado ao corpo,uma sandalia ninja preta.Seus cabelos dourados sempre prendidos em um abo de cavalo baixo,boca saliente se,pre rosado,parecendo que sempre coloca batom,porem diz que nao o faz,olhos em um belo tom de castanho escuro parecendo preto.

Qualidade: Uma boa ninja com um corpo flexivel,fazendo com que possa fazer movimentos jamais a sua kekkei genkai absolutamente bem e seu controle de chakra eh incrivelmente perfeito,ha tendencias que no futuro possa superar muitos medicos ninjas da historia ninja.Estuda os pergaminhos que contem algo sobre a medicina de seu cla,ja que assim poderia evoluir e muito.

Defeitos: Por mais que controle bem sua kekkei genkai nao o usa muito usando apenas taijutsu simples,ninjutsus e genjutsus, principal razao eh que se ela usar muitop essa kekkei,pelo menos com o seu corpo,nao para mais de nascer ossos podendo levar a morte,por nao conter espaco o suficiente em si passando a rasgar a pele e bolsas sanguineas.Um grande defeito eh que suas emocoes estao sempre a flor da pele,e isso influi muito no controle de seu chakra se ela estiver extremamente brava seu chakra nao tem controle e passa a sair do corpo chegando a queimar,mapenas quando ela se toca que ele volta para dentro.

Vila: Vila da nevoa

Outros: -faz parte do cla Kaguya por tanto consegue criar camadas de ossos e utiliza-los como arma.

-Sobreviveu ao insidente do clã,pois na hora se perdeu dos outros e quando encontrou o caminho fora tarde demais todos haviam morrido,voltou para sua casa e mora lah ate hoje treinando todos os dias para ser uma boa ninja medica.

**2-**

**Por: -KaoriH**

Nome: Akemi

Idade: 12

Descrição: Cabelos vermelhos, de um tom que beira o bordô, fazendo com que a pele alva se destaque entre os fios rubros. Os olhos são castanho âmbar, e beiram o tom amarelada, fazendo com que ela se assemelhe ao bichano, o tom de voz é arrastado e a risada tem um timbre duvidoso, nunca se sabe se ela está sendo verdadeira ou irônica. O corpo é comum, com destaque às pernas nas quais possui melhores técnicas de Taijustsu o que faz com que sejam bem torneadas. Usa normalmente um tipo de kimonona cor cinza, que apenas retira para lutar ( exibindo uma versão reduzida e cinza da roupa da Tenten)

Qualidade: Fria e calculista é do tipo que sabe manipular pessoas e situações. Seus jutsos que envolvem transformações e invocações (principalmente de felinos) são excelentes.

Defeitos: Além das incontáveis brigas com o irmão gêmeo ( também ninja ) é dotada de uma arrogância ilimitada e de pouco senso de justiça. Ganhar conta, não importa como. É péssima com taijustsu, preferindo o combate à distancia.

Vila: Suna

Outros: Akemi é o tipo de garota iritante, que tem sempre tudo o que quer, e que mereceria uma boa lição, se alguém pudesse dá-la. Vive e é treinada juntamente ao irmão gêmeo Kenichi , seu nome significa bela e resplandecente, e é essa a opinião que ela tem a respeito de si mesma, não costuma rir abertamente, mas acha que tudo seria mais fácil se a colocassem no comando, mesmo que essa não seja a verdade. Egoísta e egocentrista não é o tipo de garota certa para trabalhar em equipe, nem mesmo com o próprio irmão.

**3-**

**Por: Rangiku Ichihara**

Nome: Koizumi Sakiko (Sobrenome-Nome)

Idade: Qualquer idade (Mais não viagem): 12 anos

Descrição: Cabelos pretos, lisos até a cintura, com algumas tranças finas espelhadas e franja reta. Olhos verde-escuros e pele muito branca; 1,48 com um corpo normal, nem de mais e nem de menos. Usa uma camiseta de gola alta vermelha e uma short vermelho não muito apertado, com uma faixa branca na cintura. Bandana amarrada no pescoço e bolsa de armas presa na perna esquerda, com sandálias ninjas pretas.

Qualidade: É muito boa em ninjutsu e com armas,alegre, otimista(o que chega a assustar devez enquando)e um pouco aérea. Mas na hora da luta se torna séria e calculista.  
Defeitos: Não é muito boa em genjutsu, é muito desastrada por isso muitos não entendem a sua ótima mira, é muito teimosa e um pouco explosiva.

Vila: Pedra.

Outros: Adora gatos e é alégica a ameixas. Sempre usa uma pulseira cheia de miniaturas de cenouras, diz que dá sorte.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fichas escolhidas: Kenichi, Koizumi Sakiko, Kaguya karin e Akemi.

Por: Hyuuga-Sonomi, Rangiku Ichihara e -KaoriH

Muito bem gente! Essas foram as fichas escolhidas! Eu escolhi fichas de pessoas que são de vilas diferentes.

O próximo Capítulo será: Abertura

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**O cronograma dos capítulos é o seguinte:**_

_**Abertura!**_

_**Primeira competição: Atletismo**_

_**Tênis de mesa: Eu chamo de Ping Pong!**_

_**A hora chegou! A emoção do Janken!**_

_**Salto de altura!(Ou será salto em altura?)**_

_**Vôlei de praia**_

_**Futebol! Times de seis pessoas!**_

_**O grande final! A maratona!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuem lendo minha fic! Ela vai começar no próximo capítulo!**

**Lembrem de entrar na minha comunidade: Fanfictions do Eu**

**E lembrem de me adicionar como autor favorito!**


	3. Cap 1

**Olimpíadas de Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

**Fic de fichas**

**Me adicionem como "Favorite author" (Autor favorito). Assim vocês poderão conhecer minhas outras fics, e também saber mais sobre mim.**

**Entrem na minha comunidade do orkut: FanFictions do eu**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mas uma vez agradeço a todas as pessoas que mandaram fichas, ou que mandaram reviews.

Relembrando, as fichas escolhidas foram: Kenichi, Akemi, Kaguya Karin e Koizumi Sakiko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OBS: Houve um erro de digitação no capítulo de explicação, na verdade as Olimpíadas de Konoha ocorrem na versão Shippuden de Naruto. Todos os personagens jah estão crescidos.

Cap.1:Abertura

Na arena de Konoha, que havia sido preparada especialmente para as Olimpíadas de Konoha, estava um grande alvoroço, iria começar as primeira Olimpíadas de Konoha.

No meio da arena estava a quinta hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, em volta dela estavam todos os 16 participantes.

Tsunade estava pensando se realmente aquilo seria uma Olimpíada, ou se seria melhor mudar o nome para "A gincana de Konoha".

Eu: -Para tudo! "A gincana de Konoha"? Que brega! Olha o nome da minha fic! "OLIPÍADAS de Konoha."

Mingle (Ele eh o meu ajudante) : -Voltando a cena...

Os times estavam em seus lugares, não eram exatamente times, na verdade eram grupos que haviam sido sorteados e trabalhariam juntos nas competições em grupo. Esses grupos equivaliam ao que são os países nas olimpíadas de verdade.

Os times eram compostos por 4 membros que juntos teriam que entregar uma ficha para Tsunade, nessa ficha estaria escrito os participantes de cada time.

Eles entragarm e as fichas ficaram assim:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fichas:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 1:

Participantes: Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura e Akemi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 2:

Participantes: Uzumaki Naruto, Subaku no Temari, Inuzuka Kiba e Kenichi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 3:

Participantes: Subaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee e Kaguya Karin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 4:

Participantes: Uchiha Sasuke, Mitsashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino e Koizumi Sakiko

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após as fichas serem entregues começou a cerimônia, a arena de Konoha não estava lotada mas também não estava vazia, tinha mais do que metade do púplico do Exame chuunin.

Tsunade: -Gente, estamos prestes a começar a primeira olimpíada de Konoha!

#Público vibra.#

Tsunade: -A primeira competição será atletismo! Será 200 m de corrida! Cada equipe poderá escolher 2 participantes, e faremos uma eliminatória que desclassificará metade dos competidores.

#Público vibra.#

Tsunade: -Escolham os participantes!

----------------------------------------

**Esse capítulo foi pequeno mas o primeiro capítulo pra valer vem aí! Quem serão os escolhidos?**

**Mandem muitas Reviews!**


	4. Cap 2

**Olimpíadas de Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

**Fic de fichas**

**Me adicionem como "Favorite author" (Autor favorito). Assim vocês poderão conhecer minhas outras fics, e também saber mais sobre mim.**

**Entrem na minha comunidade do orkut: FanFictions do eu**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cap. 2- Atletismo!

E os times estavam discutindo para ver quem seriam os competidores.

-----------------------No time 1:

Shikamaru: -Acho que o Neji e a Sakura tem que ir.

Akemi: -Nemmmm... Aí meu irmão vai ficar dizendo que não me escolheram por que eu sou ruim!

Sakura: -Então pode ser o neji e a Akemi.

Shikamaru: -Ok

Neji: -Tô certo!

¬¬

---------------------No time 2:

Kiba: -Que tal eu e o Akamaru?

Naruto: -O Akamaru não esta competindo Baka.

Temari: -Ele tem razão, que tal eu e o vira lata, quero dizer, Kiba..

Kenichi: -Por mim tudo bem, eu não quero correr agora mesmo.

Kiba: -Então está decidido, sou eu e a Xuxa, CaHAm, Temari.

Naruto: -Deixa eu ir! Eu quero correr!

Kiba: -Tah bem, o Naruto e eu vamos correr.

-------------------No time 3:

Lee: -EU! EU! EU! Eu ganharei com ajuda... Do fogo da juventude!

Gaara: -Quem mais vai correr?

Karin: -A Hinata não.

Lee: -Porque?

Karin: -Porque a Hinata é uma .

O.O

Eu: -Mingle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

# Karn sai no cantinho, e logo aparece a verdadeira Karin, amarrada por uma corda#

Eu: -Vamos continuar a cena!

Karin: -Pode ser a Hinata então.

Gaara: -Certo, é a Hinata e o Lee.

-----------------No time 4:

Aparece um urso e come a cabeça do Sasuke.

Tenten: -Ele morreu?

Eu: -É normal, na minhas Fics os Sasukes morrem em um Capítulo e no outro eles aparecem de novo.

Ino: -Ok.

Sakiko: -Que tal eu e a Tenten irmos.

Ino: -Tah bem...

-------------No time 5:

Ah eh, não tem time 5.

------------------------------------

Tsunade: -Como narradores e apresentadores da competição teremos três convidados especiais... x Eu x, XD e um Pato.

Eu: -Se eu recebesse mais Reviews eu teria mais dinheiro pra contratar pessoas melhores.

xD: -Bom dia gente!

Eu: -Oi povo de...

#Olha papelzinho#

Eu: -Konoha!

Pato: -Qua, qua qua qua... Qua qua qua!

¬¬

xD: -Escolhidos, venham para a pista!

Então os competidores foram para a pista, e lá estavam os oito:

Hyuuga Neji

Akemi

Uzumaki Naruto

Kiba

Hyuuga Hinata

Lee

Tenten

Sakiko

Todos já estavam em seus lugares, os quatro primeiros passavam para a Final, os outros ficavam pra trás...

Juiz: -Hajime! (Começem!)

Não foi nada muito surpreendente, o Lee chegou enquanto todos estavam na metade do Percurso, A Akemi pisou no pé da Sakiko e aí...

Sakiko: -Olha por onde anda!

Akemi: -Eu to olhando!

Sakiko: -Eu vou perder por sua causa!

Akemi: -Que bom!

Aí elas começaram a se espancar, enquanto os outros corriam...

Já a Tenten jogou disfarçadamente um Daqueles shurikens enormes no Neji, com isso ela assumiu a Segunda colocação.

Na reta final Hinata era a Terceira e Naruto o quarto... A HINATA DEIXOU O NARUTO PASSAR! (Veja mais informações no final do capítulo)

No final ficou assim os classificados:

1- Lee

2- Tenten

3-Naruto

4-Hinata

A final já ia começar, todos estavam ansiosos para ver quem ia ganhar a primeira medalha de ouro.(Temo medalha sim! Agente samo chique!)

Juiz: -HAJIME!

Antes dos participantes darem o Primeiro passo Lee já havia chegado.

Quanto ao Naruto e a Tenten, bem, alguém na torcida, que desconfio ser o Mingle, jogou uma Bigorna neles.

A hinata chegou em segundo, o Naruto em terceiro e a Tenten em quarto.

Eu: -É isso aí! O ultimo colocado da final foi o Panda CAHAN Tenten.

xD: -E o terceiro, que ganhou medalha de bronze foi o Naruto!

Pato –Qua qua qua qua qua qua qua. Qua qua!

Eu: -E o grande vencedor foi... Lee!

O público comemorou e a medalha foi entregue a Lee.

xD: -Muito bem! Vamos começar a próxima competição!

Eu: -Será Tênis de mesa! Ou ping-pong!

#O público vibrou novamente#

Eu: -Agora cada time terá de escolher apenas um participante!

--------------------------------------------

**O ministério da justiça investiga o possível controle de resultados feito por Naruto, pois Hinata deixou ele a passar.**

**Consolo a Hinata por ter sido a segunda:**

"_**O segundo é o primeiro perdedor."**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Continuem lendo a fic e deixem Reviews!**

**Eu fiquei um tempo sem postar por causa da escola, mais agora arranjei um pouco de tempo para escrever.**

**Mais eu quero pelo menos mais 4 Reviews pra escrever o próximo Capítulo.**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Cap 3

**Olimpíadas de Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

**Fic de fichas**

**IMPORTANTE Se vocês gostarem de minhas fics, por favor, entrem na minha comunidade do Orkut: "FanFictions do Eu" lá serão postadas minhas novas fics...**

**--**

Aviso de Eu:

Foi mal por ter ficado um tempo sem postar, é que a escola, a aula de inglês e a de tênis não cooperam comigo. D

Vou tentar postar mais, porém tudo depende de quanta gente vai ter na comunidade do Orkut. P

--

Cap. 3 - Ping-pong? Eu chamo de tênis de mesa!!

Eu: - Já escolheram os participantes?

-Sim!!

xD: - Cahannnnnn

Eu: - A é, vou avisar aqui que o modo de ser a fic sofreu um pouco de alterações

EXEMPLO:

#Antes#

Tenten: - Já disse que eu não sou o Mickey!!

#

#Depois#

-Já disse que não sou o Mickey!! – Gritou tenten de um modo que todos os espectadores notaram que ela era na verdade o Pato Donald.

#

Eu: - Notaram? Agora a fic vai ser mais expressionista. E eu usarei palavras mais difíceis como Expressionista. Se é que essa palavra existe.

xD: - Agora vamos parar de enrolation e começar logo!!

Eu: - Tá né.

Pato: - Qua qua qua qua quaaaaaaaaa Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Eu: - Melhor eu falar essa parte... Os escolhidos pelos times foram - #Pega um papel e mostra ele para a câmera.

Time 1 – Nara Shikamaru

Time 2 – Kenichi... Kenichi? (Sem sobrenomeeeeeeee)

Time 3 – Kaguya Karin (Lembrou do sobre nome!)

Time 4 – Misteriosamente um Panda do mar deu um chute da cabeça do Sasuke e ela saiu voando, então a Ino foi a escolhida.

Eu: -Bem, agora que já sabemos os participantes vamos falar as regras... As regras são simples, Por falta de competidores, vai ter primeiro uma Semifinal, e depois quem ganhar vai pra final, quem tiver perdido na semifinal pro ganhador é o terceiro colocado.

xD: - As partidas tem 5 pontos cada uma, e as regras do ping-pong... Elas são meio complicadas então o pato explica!

Pato: - Qua qua qua qua! Quauququqauquaquauqauquuaq!!

Eu: - Primeira partida: Ino contra Karin! E depois Shikamaru contra Kenichi!

xD: - Em suas posições... FIGHT!!

O jogo começou, Ino ficou olhando para a raquete e acabou esquecendo do jogo, a Karin deu uma bolada nela.

Foi daquelas que atravessam sua cabeça, e sem ninguém notar, você cai no chão. P

Eu: - Serviço médico!!

Tiraram a Ino de lá, mais ninguém entendeu nada, foi tudo muito rápido.

Eu: - Agora! A outra Semifinal!

xD: -Em suas posições... KATSU!!

Esse jogo estava bem mais disputado, de qualquer forma é meio bizarro pensar no Shikamaru segurando uma raquete e batendo numa bolinha.

O primeiro ponto foi do Nara.

Depois Kenichi conseguiu recuperar... E virar... Fez dois pontos.

Shikamaru usou toda sua calma do Shougi para ficar tranqüilo e jogar calmamente para deixar o jogo com o placar de 3 x 2, Kenichi estava sem vontade de jogar, mais foi só a Akemi falar que ele era um perdedor...

xD: - Jogo terminado!! Kenichi 5! Shikamaru 3!

- Pra um Kenichi até que você jogou bem... – Falou Akemi, numa frase que digamos que era Neutra.

Eu: - A final será Karin contra Kenishi!

xD: - Em suas marcas... 3,2,1... Hajime!!

oO

O jogo estava bem, mais era possível notar que ambos os jogadores nunca tinham visto uma raquete em suas vidas, eles jogavam sem arriscar muito, mais já que quem não faz leva, acabou que com um esforço e um pouco de cansaço, ele chegaram no 4 x 4.

- Ping-pong nem é tão chato... – Comentou Kenichi, mais para ci mesmo do que para os outros...

- Ping-pong? Aaaa você quer dizer tênis de mesa né? – Revidou Karin

-O nome é Ping-pong!

-É Tênis de mesa!

- Claro que não! Se não sinuca chamaria taco de mesa!!

- Claro que não!! Se não boliche se chamaria zup-straft (Tentativa de onomatopéia de boliche)

- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

- NINPOU: DOTON: KAGUYA NO IKMASU!!

O.O

E eles começaram a brigar, era porrada mesmo aí Kenichi fez um kage bunshin, ele pegou a bolinha e depois bateu nela com a raquete...

Eu: - Ponto!! Acabou... E o vencedor é Kenichi!

#Publico comemora#

Eu: - A disputa esta bem equilibrada!! E agora a prova será... Salto em altura... Será mais simples, 2 participantes de cada time participam, quem der o pulo mais alto ganha. Cada um pula uma vez, e nosso aparelho de ultima mostra quem pulou mais alto.

O.O

--

Fim desse capitulo gente, quando mais gente entrar na comunidade do Orkut "FanFictions do Eu", aí eu posto o próximo.

Ja ne.


	6. Cap 4

**Olimpíadas de Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

**Fic de fichas**

* * *

Aviso de Eu:

Foi mal por ter ficado sem postar por um bom tempo... Estava muito ocupado... Jogando computador...

#Flashback#

-Ataca! Bichinho idiota! MERXX acabaram minhas potions!

#Fim do Flashback#

De qualquer forma eu não estou mais viciado e vou poder me dedicar mais a escrever FanFictions.

Outra coisa que tenho que falar é que eu e uns ajudantes (Hyuuga Sonomi e Silver 009) estamos fazendo uma Long Fic, que provavelmente se chamará "Lembrando do Futuro", por favor, nos ajudem entrando na comunidade do Orkut "FanFictions do Eu", e lendo ela quando for postada.

Ja ne.

* * *

Eu: - A disputa esta bem equilibrada!! E agora a prova será... Salto em altura... Será mais simples, 2 participantes de cada time participam, quem der o pulo mais alto ganha. Cada um pula uma vez, e nosso aparelho de ultima mostra quem pulou mais alto.

* * *

Cap. 4: Salto em altura e Janken (Pedra, papel ou tesoura)!!

Eu: -Bem, caros leitores, neste capítulo serão jogados duas modalidades, o Salto em altura...

xD: - E o janken!!

Pato: -E eu aprendi a falar!!

O.O

Eu: -Você devia ter aprendido antes de eu te demitir...

Pato: - ¬¬

#Pato sai do palco dos apresentadores#

Eu: - Eu contratei apresentadores novos!!

#Publico vibra#

Eu: - To começando a desconfiar que o publico é falso...

#Publico vibra#

Eu: - Cereja doida.

#Publico vibra#

xD: -Mingle?

* * *

Eu: - Ele deve ter fugido. Deixa quieto.

Eu: - Como eu ia dizendo temos dois apresentadores novos...

xD: - Mais só tem tem lugar pra 3 apresentadores no palco!

Eu: - Hehe...

#xD sai do palco#

Eu: - Público, dêem boas vindas à...

Eu: - Silver 009 e Hyuuga Sonomi!!

#Publico vibra#

#Eles sobem no palco#

Eu: - Como vocês estão vendo, eu tenho que usar pessoas reais na fic como o Silver 009, a Hyuuga Sonomi, o Chuck Norris e Eu. Sabe por que? É por que as pessoas não reais cobram muito caro!!

Silver 009: - Me disseram que ia ter comida grátis!

Hyuuga Sonomi: - Me disseram que iam lançar no novo capítulo de "Uzumaki's future"!

Eu: - Algumas pessoas reais até vem de graça no nosso programa!

Silver 009: - Ele enganou a gente!

Shikamaru: - É mesmo, ele me enganou! Ele me disse que ia ter travesseiros de graça.

Akamaru: - ...E banho e tosa de graça!

Naruto: - ...E ramém de graça!

Akemi: - ...E soqueiras de graça!

Sasuke: -... E bonecos do Ursinho Pooh de graça!

Eu: - E vocês me disseram que não iam contar isso a ninguém de graça... Vocês não cumpriram a parte de vocês, então juridicamente eu estou em vantagem e...

Todos: - MATEM ELE!!

Eu: - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Voz do além: - Se não matarem ele todos ganham queijo de graça no final desse capítulo!!

#Publico vibra#

Todos: - Tudo bem...

#Todos voltam a seus lugares#

Eu: - Como eu ia dizendo... ¬¬ Bem vindos silver 009 e Hyuuga sonomi!

Silver 009: - Oi povo brasileiro!!

Sonomi: - Oi gente!!

Eu: - Agora que os times já escolheram seus únicos participantes da modalidade de salto em altura vamos começar!!

Silver 009: - O Time 1 escolheu a Sakura, o Time 2 escolheu a Temari...

Sonomi: - O Time 3 escolheu a Karin e o Time 4 escolheu a Ino...

Eu: - Só mulheres no salto em altura!!

Silver 009: - Vamos ter uma prova fraca...

Sonomi: - Vai lá Karin!!

Eu: - Essa prova é bem tosca, o competidor escolhe a altura em que ele bota a marca, se ele pular abaixo dessa marca o pulo dele é o equivalente a 0cm.

Sonomi: - Mais se ele pular acima da marca o pulo dele é o equivalente a altura da marca.

Silver: - Quem tiver o melhor pulo após 3 tentativas é o vencedor!!

#Publico vibra#

Todos foram para suas posições, a primeira a pular seus 3 saltos seria Sakura, Depois Temari, Karin e por ultimo Ino.

--Muitos pulos e quedas depois

Eu: - Até agora a melhor marca foi a da Sakura!!

Silver: - 1,30 metros!!

Sonomi: - E a melhor marca da Ino foi 1,28

Eu: - Ela vai tentar 1,31!

Sonomi: - Lá vai ela!

A Ino foi correndo, e na hora de dar o salto ela tropeçou em uma joaninha que estava no caminho.

Conseqüentemente ela foi isolada para fora do estádio, devido ao impacto com a joaninha.

Silver: - E a vencedora é...

Eu: - Sakura!!

Sonomi: - Ino ficou em segundo lugar e Temari em terceiro!!

Eu: - Sonomi, não vai falar da Karin?

Sonomi: - E a Karin foi a ultima... TT-TT

Eu: - Com isso a classificação é a seguinte:

(1º Lugar vale 3 pontos, 2º lugar 2 pontos e 3º lugar 1 ponto)

Time 1 4 Pontos 3º Lugar

Time 2 5 Pontos 2º Lugar

Time 3 7 Pontos 1º Lugar

Time 4 2 Pontos 4º Lugar

Time 5 Não tem time 5

* * *

Bem, devido a certos incidentes em que pessoas tentaram me matar... ¬¬

Não vamos ter tempo de jogar janken ainda nesse capítulo... ¬¬

Mais só para vocês ficarem na vontade de ler o próximo capítulo e vou jogar uma partida de Janken com a Sonomi e depois uma com o Silver.

Eu: - Pedra, papel e tesoura...

#Eu joga papel#

#Sonomi joga tesoura#

Sonomi: - Tesoura corta papel, ganhei...

Eu: - Aff...

Eu: - Pedra, papel e tesoura...

#Eu joga papel#

#Silver joga pedra#

Eu: - Rhrsurhusrhusrhusrhusrhsruhrudasuhausdhausdhu.

Eu: - Papel corta pedra ganhei!

Sonomi: - Papel não corta pedra... -.-

Silver: - Então eu ganhei!! Pedra embrulha papel!!

Sonomi: - Pedra não embrulha papel... -.-

Mingle: - Ela tem razão, pedra embrulha cerejas!

Shikamaru: - Quem disse travesseiro?

Karin: - Eu que ganhei! Osso corta travesseiro!

Sonomi: - Karin... EU SOU SUA CRIADORA...

Mario: - It's me! Mario!

Cebolinha: - Mario!! Vem aqui.

Miau: - Miau, é isso aí!

Mario: - Mama mia!

Mingle: - Sua mãe mia?

Pikachu: - Pika, pika...

Naruto: - É mesmo!

Shikamaru: - Travesseiro? Onde?

Inuyasha: - Acho que eu vim para a fic errada.

Cascão: - Ah cebolinha, eu não sei não...

Pedro: - Cuidado Bino, é uma cilada!

Silver 009: - Fujam!!

Rapper: - Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo...

Cebolinha:- yoyo? Aquele brinquedo?

Neji: - Tô certo!

Professora de matemática: - Não neji, você está errado, lembre-se de que os números Radicais incluem os inteiros em um grupo que...

Sonomi: - Matemática não!!

Professora de português: - "Matemática não" é uma sentença que implica seu desejo de não obter algo concreto que no caso é a matemática.

Silver: - Conhecimento não!!

Mario: - It's me! Mario!

Mingle: - Má noticia gente, deu um problema na platéia...

Eu: - Ah não...

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

Eu: - Até o próximo capítulo!

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

Eu: - Isso já vai estar concertado até lá!!

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

#Publico vibra#

* * *

**Esse foi o capítulo 4, tomara que tenham gostado.**

**Gostando ou não mandem reviews, afinal: "Falem bem ou falem mal, falem de mim".**

**E entrem na minha comunidade do orkut "Fanfictions do Eu" é lá que eu posto minhas mais novas Fics, enquetes, fóruns e um bando de coisas inúteis que pessoas podem aproveitar.**

**E se preparem pois daqui a poucas semanas eu lançarei minha Long Fic, junto a Silver 009 e Hyuuga Sonomi!**

**Ja ne.**

**x Eu x**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru: - Esse queijo tá bom!

Lee: - Ainda bem que a gente não matou o Eu.

Temari: - Mais um pedaço!

Sakura: - De quem era aquela voz do além?

#Sakura morde o queijo#

Gaara: - Sei la.

#Gaara morde um pedaço do queijo#

Mario: - Mama mia! Que queijo bom!

Cebolinha: - Vem comer queijo cascão!

Sonomi: - Muito bom esse queijo.

Silver: - Valeu a pena.

Mingle: - É...


	7. Cap 5

Olimpíadas de Konoha

Por: Eu

Fic de fichas

---

Eu: - Bem, como vocês podem ver a platéia foi consertada...

Sonomi: - Antes de começar esse capitulo que tal explicar por que você ficou um trimestre sem postar nada?

Silver: - Eh!

Eu: - Err, eu fiquei um trimestre sem postar nada por que eu estava muito ocupado tentando... Acabar com a fome na аfrica...

Eu: - E com o Câncer, sempre que eu vou no Mac Donalds doou 25 centavos para as crianГas com cБncer.

Sonomi: - Melhor a gente começar isso logo...

---

Cap. 05 (Penultimo capítulo) - Janken e futebol

Eu: Caham... Pra começar tenho notМcias.

#Público vibra#

Eu: - Uma ruim e uma pior ainda.

O.O

Eu: - A Ruim é que não vai ter prova de Futebol, e a pior ainda eh que o aquecimento global está destruindo o mundo.

O.O

Sonomi: - Eu tenho uma notícia boa!

#publico vibra#

Sonomi: - Todos jА estão preparados para o Janken!

Silver: - Os participantes de fichas!

Eu: - Kenichi, Akemi, karen e Sakiko.

Eu: - As regras são simples, é impossivel errar, pedra corta papel, tesoura corta papel, e tesoura empata com pedra.

Silver: - Valendo!

#Kenichi joga pedra#

#Akemi joga papel#

#Karen joga papel#

#Sakiko joga papel#

Eu: - Que emocionante!!!

Sonomi: - Kenichi ganha!!!

Silver: - Mais 3 pontos para o time 2 e 2 pontos pontos para os outros 3 times.

Eu: - Momento non sense.

///NON SENSE ON///

Naruto: - Mais papel não ganhava de laranja?

Sasuke: - eUXXXXXX nAuMXXXX sEiXxxxxxx

Kiba: - Au, Au!!!

Laranja: - Oh shit, corram!

#Aparecem um bando de laranjas na arena e elas começam a fugir#

Shikamaru: - travesseiro ganha de tudo!

Hidan: - O grande Deus Java ganha de tudo!

Eu: - Eu ganho de tudo!

#Silencio#

- MATEM ELE!!!

Laranjas: - Katsu!!!

#As laranjas explodem e tudo fica laranja#

Cascão: - O cebolinhaa, melhor a gente correr.

Cebolinha: - Calma cascão.

Silvio Santos: - Ooooo oeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Hinata: - Qual é meu irmão? Vai amarela véi? pow bixo!

Neji: - Tô certo!

Professor de português: - Na verdade você está errado Senhor Neji, desde quando "oi" tem "Y"?

#A plateia vibra#

Eu: - Ainda bem que esse é o penultimo capМtulo!!!

Silver: - É

Sonomi: - É

Mario: - É

Bino: - É

Cebolinha: - É

Etevaldo: - É

Plateia: - É

Laranja: - Não é.

Silver: - É

Sonomi: - Hora

Silver: - De

Sonomi: - Acabar

Eu: - Com

Silver: - Esse

Eu: - Capítulo

---

Esse foi o capítulo 5, tomara que tenham gostado.

Gostando ou não mandem reviews, afinal: Falem bem ou falem mal, falem de mim.

E entrem na minha comunidade do orkut Fanfictions do Eu, onde eu posto minhas mais novas Fics, enquetes, fóruns e um bando de coisas inúteis que pessoas podem aproveitar.

Ja ne.

x Eu x

---

Peço desculpas por ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar, a razão real é a falta de tempo.  
Vou terminar essa fic, que soh vai ter mais um capítulo, e então trabalharei mais a sério com outra fic.  
Ja ne

x Eu x


End file.
